Коса Жнеца
Коса Жнеца была создана для того, чтобы «''высекать'' прокос отчаяния и разрушения по миру людей, затемнять небеса и багрить моря, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме энтропии и неуютной тишины...» Как Мрачный Жнец, Грим – «''Мастер Сил Жизни и Смерти''» и владелец Косы Жнеца, предмета власти Преисподней. Описание В ранних эпизодах у Косы было коричневое, кое-где погнутое древко с рукояткой. В остальных сериях у неё ровное чёрное косовище. Способности Все самые выдающиеся силы Грима происходят из его Косы. Он зависит от неё и обычно оказывается бессилен, когда его обезоруживают, однако он по-прежнему остаётся способен творить магические чудеса без неё. Коса Жнеца способна разрезать и отсекать сквозь всё, что угодно. По словам Джека, всё, что было отрезано лезвием Косы, не может быть возвращено вновь. Однако, один раз Билли отрубил Гриму голову Косой, и Грим поставил череп на место. Можно предположить, что владелец должен оставаться вне радиуса взмаха Косы, чтобы она сработала, что само по себе разумно. Но в одном из эпизодов Грим ничего об этом не упоминает и по сюжету находится в опасности, так как Джек собирается отрезать его голову его же Косой. Поэтому логичнее всего предположить, что данная несостыковка – ошибка сценаристов. Косу Жнеца можно использовать, чтобы открывать расщелины «по ту сторону». Её главное назначение – открывать путь душам недавно почивших, чтобы позволить им пройти его. Тем не менее, Коса не ограничена лишь разрезанием препятствий и открытием порталов. Таким образом, Грим использовал её, чтобы: * открывать интро-и-сверх-измерительные порталы и расщелины в ткани времени и пространства; * накладывать заклинания; * метать шары энергии в цели; * испускать свет; * отражать приближающиеся энергетические взрывы; * сооружать защитные барьеры. ** Древко можно использовать в качестве светового меча. Коса следит ''за тем, чтобы Грим держал своё обещание быть лучшими друзьями навеки, данное Билли и Мэнди. Она препятствует тому, что Грим покинул дом Мэнди с целью никогда не возвращаться. Единственный способ, которым злая ведьма может одолеть Косу, это превратить её в змею – что однажды и произошло, после чего Коса обернулась против Грима. Грим может переживать чувства Косы. Например, в эпизоде ''In The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door он понимает, что она прониклась ''компанией детей, которые были злыми, но странным образом очаровательными. Список воров Косы Жнеца Одна из центральных шуток сериала – это то, как разные персонажи весело и беззаботно воруют Косу у Смерти. По информации из ''Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure: * Jack O' Lantern (Episode "Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween") * Billy (Episode "Big Trouble in Billy's Basement", "Attack of the Clowns", "My Peeps") * Mandy * Irwin (Episode "Scythe For Sale") * Harold (Episode "Mommy Fiercest") * Gladys (Episode "Mommy Fiercest") * Billy's other cousin * Milkshakes * Dracula * General Skarr (Episode "Skarred For Life", "A Grim Day") * Principal Goodvibes (As Goodbling, but in Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus, when he supposedly took it, he was never actually seen taking the scythe, or even attempting to take the scythe.) * Mrs.Claus (Episode "Billy and Mandy Save Christmas") * The Secret Snake Club (Episode "The Secret Snake Club") * The Army * Scout Troop 701 * The Sleestecks * Abraham Lincoln * The Mailman * The Dinglesmidght Sisters * Boogey Man * A llama * A turkey salad sandwich hold the mayo Не упомянутые в Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure: * Eldridge Johnson-Mayer (Episode "The Taking Tree") * Puddin (Episode "A Grim Day") * Sperg (Episode "The Secret Snake Club vs P.E."), to which Grim declares "I stopped caring, like, five episodes ago". * Nigel Planter (Episode "Nigel Planter and the Order of the Peanuts") * Velma Green (Episode "Wrath of the Spider Queen") * The Delightful Children From Down the Lane and millions of others while they were merged with the Delightful Reaper (including many people from Endsville and other cartoon shows) * Numbuh 3 of the Kids Next Door also briefly acquired the Scythe through legal means rather than actually stealing it. * "Dinobonoid" action figures (Episode "Toys Will Be Toys") Смерть от Косы Жнеца * Jack O' Lantern (Episode "Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween") * Irwin (Episode "Attack of the Clowns") * The Schlubs (Episode "The Schlubs")